


Ta Ta For Now

by SammiPheonex



Series: Whatthefuckisthis.jpg (series) [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Cute, How Do I Tag, Mike Hanlon Deserves Nice Things, Nonbinary Stanley Uris, Other, Pansexual Mike Hanlon, Polyamory, Pre-Relationship, Winnie-the-Pooh References, except he doesn't know that yet, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammiPheonex/pseuds/SammiPheonex
Summary: TTFNBigbill: so where is ur dorm… bc I’m just standing in front of your schoolMikey: ill come out and find uuuuItsjuststan: ok bc im here too and don’t know where things areMikey: ok well ill be there soonBill hangs out with Stan and Mike. Gay thoughts happen.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris
Series: Whatthefuckisthis.jpg (series) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563028
Kudos: 27





	Ta Ta For Now

**Author's Note:**

> I hate to say that this might not make too much sense if you haven't read the previous fic.  
> This is a little snippet of what happened with Bill, Stan and Mike as they watched Winnie the Pooh together.

Bill was kind of nervous, he had spent time with Mike alone before, but now it was with Stan too. Strangely he was nervous to watch Winnie the Pooh with two of his closest friends in the group besides Ben, Ben is nice. Anyway, Bill was nervous. He found his private messages with Mike and Stan and sent this message.

TTFN

Bigbill: so where is ur dorm… bc I’m standing in front of your school

Mikey: ill come out and find uuuu

Itsjuststan: ok bc im here too and don’t know where things are

Mikey: ok well ill be there soon

Bill looked around for Stan, seeing as they said they were standing around waiting for Mike too. He spotted them across the field and headed over to say hello.

“Hey, Stan,” Bill said as he got closer to them.

Stan nodded back, taking the earbuds out of their ears, folding them neatly. They then put the earbuds in their pocket. “Hey, Bill. How are you?”

“I’m ok, how about you?” Bill felt pressured to be polite; Stan was always so polite. The thought that Stan could kill him was tickling the back of his politeness processors.

Stan looked him up and down, “I’m okay.”They chatted for a bit, about the hellscape that is their group chat. Mike was taking his time and so they sat down on a bench under a tree, the whole thing was feeling a bit like a meet-cute. Except they already knew each other. So it wasn’t a meet-cute. You could call it a meet-again-and-it-happens-to-be-cute. Yeah, that.

Neither of them noticed Mike behind them until he spoke, “So, ready to go?”

“Jeez Mike, give us a warning next time.” Stan laughed out as Bill spoke, clutching his chest. It was a bit of a scare, but a fun one.

Mike led them to his dorm; Will was out with other Mike and so the three could watch the movie alone. They set up Mike’s laptop so they could all see well; Stan sat on the bad with Mike, and Bill sprawled across their legs. The movie started and Bill couldn’t help but think that Mike had very very nice legs.

Despite this being a children’s movie Bill was getting pretty into it. So far Piglet was his favourite; Piglet reminded him of Eddie, except Piglet didn’t swear. That would be kinda chaotic. Bill had the feeling that if he wanted to, Piglet could burn down the Hundred Ace Woods and wouldn’t even blink.

“Hey, do you want to go to the gas station get some snacks?” Mike asked them.

“Sure,” Stan shrugged, “but first Bill has to get off our legs.”

Bill laughed and rolled off the bed, falling right smack dab on a textbook. The corner of it digging into his shoulder, “Ow, fuck.” Stan laughed at his pain, like a dick.

They arrived at the gas station, “So, what are we getting?” Bill asked.

“I have a whole 6 dollars,” Stan told them, fishing the cash out of their pocket.

“I only have 2.” Mike pulled the crumpled bills out of his jeans.

“Well, I have 4 bucks,” Bill said, as he pulled a wallet out of his pocket and took the cash out of the wallet. “That’s 12 dollars.”

“Thank you Billiam for that wonderful insight,” Stan said, smiling, making sure Bill knew it was a joke.

They looked around for a bit and ended up picking two bags of Gummy Bears, a bag of Swedish Fish, and two packages of Sour Patch Kids. As they were checking out Mike grabbed one of those little pouches of Hershey’s Kisses.

They were walking back to the dorm, with Stan swinging the plastic bag around like it was a pair of nunchucks. “So what did you get the Kisses for?” Stan asked as they fell out of the bag because of their swinging.

“I don’t know.” Mike blushed, “It felt right.”

“Huh, ok.” Stan continued to wave the bag around like they were a flag twirler and the bag was their flag.

As they approached a crosswalk, Stan made Mike give them a piggy-back ride. They complained that their feet hurt, so Mike had offered. Once they got to the stairs in the building Bill took Stan from Mike because he didn’t want the other boy to be too tired and fall. Definitely not because he thought they were cute and very attractive. Totally not that. Nope.

They reconfigured themself on Mike’s bed, this time they were sharing food so the placements would have to be different. Bill sat next to Mike against the headboard. Stan lay between them, sort of sprawled, but like a sort of controlled sprawl. Like a dog, but a cat-dog.

“Do you guys want a kiss?” Bill asked as he sucked on a Swedish fish, wanting to strip it of all its flavour before properly digesting it. Like a normal person.

“What?” Stan sat up, accidentally pausing the movie with his foot. They were not opposed to receiving a kiss from Bill; Bill had nice lips and was incredibly nice, it was just all very sudden.

“A kiss?” Bill held up the little plastic pouch with the Hershey's Kisses in it.

“Right,” Mike sighed out. “I would love one.” He reached out and took two out of the bag, he handed one to Stan. Unwrapping the chocolate he thought, ‘I would like to kiss Bill,’ then he thought, ‘and Stan, that would be nice.’

As Stan unwrapped their kiss they thought, ‘Bill has super kissable lips,’ then continued, ‘also Mike is hot, I kind of want to kiss him too?’ Then they stopped thinking because Bill was asking for them to turn the movie back on and so they did, getting comfortable again.

They resumed the movie, passing the snacks around and, not noticing, Mike started stroking Stan’s hair.

The movie ended, but Stan had fallen asleep and Mike didn’t want to wake them up, so they ended up watching all the special features and extra scenes. Eventually, though Bill didn’t know when, he fell asleep too. Mike was petting his hair too and the other boy’s large warm hands running through his hair was so soothing that Bill nodded off.

Mike sat there, Stan laying between him and Bill, Bill laying against Stan, his hands stroking both their heads. The 18-year-old couldn’t believe he had two, very attractive, teenagers, asleep on his bed and he couldn’t move for fear of waking them up.

After a while, his computer turned off and so he reached out with his foot, keeping an eye on Stan and Bill, hoping to god the two wouldn’t wake up. Mike tried to poke the top of his laptop down, so he could save battery and shit. But it wasn’t working, he tried to raise his hip so his leg would reach further. He whacked the top of the computer and it shut with a huge ‘THWAP’. Mike tensed and looked over at Stan and Bill whose eyes were blinking awake.

“Did you seriously put us to sleep with your magical hands?” Bill giggled.

Mike would die to hear that sound again. He didn’t know it yet, but Stan agreed wholeheartedly.

“I swear I didn’t mean too,” Mike smiled as he spoke.

Bill took in the sleepy atmosphere and shrugged. He then climbed over Stan, shoving him over, pushing Mike over and taking the empty pace on Mike’s other side.

“Wha-?” Stan blinked and, not noticing anything different, went right back to drifting between sleep and awake-ness. Mike patted Stan’s shoulder as they wiggled to find the perfect Comfy Place™. Bill had found his Comfy Place™ and had already conked out.

Mike fell asleep too, content and happy, smashed between Stan and Bill.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!!!
> 
> Please remember to stay safe and Donate to black lives matter and other organizations to help out the Blck Lives Matter Movement.
> 
> Also on a slightly less depressing note, Happy Pride everybody!!!!! I am a pansexual brown teenager with ADD and I am super fucking proud of myself!!!!!
> 
> :) Have a wonderful day everybody :)


End file.
